discordchbfandomcom-20200215-history
Theo Crawford
"You need to re-evaluate the observations you’ve made tonight, because they’re all awfully wrong." - Theo towards Iowa. Theo Crawford is a sixteen-year-old Greek demigod, the son of the wisdom goddess Athena and businessman Joseph Crawford. He is head counselor of Athena's cabin. Theo arrived at Camp Half-Blood in September 2017 after being discovered by a satyr, and within a month was prophesied by the Oracle to be part of the Ophiotaurus quest. Following the Nyx War that saw Theo sacrifice his soul to drive Nyx out of Jackie's body, Athena teleported her son safely to Ogygia where he could live out his days on his final heartbeat. Biography Early Life Theo was born to the mortal Joseph Crawford and his godly parent, Athena. His father was a successful businessman who prioritised his company above all else. His discovery later that Athena was in fact an Olympian caused him to neglect Theo, knowing he would be a demigod. Hence, he considered putting him up for adoption. However, Theo’s aunt, Vanessa Crawford, stood in his way and decided to raise Theo as her own. She belittled her brother for favouring his business over his son and have not reconciled since. Theo spent his childhood at his aunt’s home in Los Angeles. It wasn’t until Theo was fourteen that he began to attract and encounter monsters. After several months of restlessness and moving schools, Theo ran away one evening in the hopes of keeping his aunt safe. He spent the next few months on the run, before bumping into a boy his own age and developing a close relationship with him. Theo could not explain his true parentage nor the perplexing events that seemed to occur around Theo, and was once again forced to abandon people he cared for. Thankfully, he was discovered by a satyr during a Cyclops attack at a local theater, and from there was guided to Camp Half-Blood. Arriving at Camp Half-Blood Theo arrived at camp in the middle of September 2017. He was quick to make friends with fellow arrivals Kiel Lee and Alexa Holden. His immediate interest revolved around combat training most specifically. Eight days after his arrival, he was claimed by Athena in the pavilion. During the claiming, the clouds separated to allow a beam of light to project onto Theo, followed by a silver feather gliding down and barely landing on his head before bursting into a gold-tipped white flame. This flame then took the shape of a flaming owl. As part of the claiming, Athena offered him a choice between two gifts; a long gilded hunting blade made of some kind of bone and accompanied by a golden sheath, or a necklace made of bronze and in the shape of an owl. Theo chose the necklace, and thus, the claiming was over. He became counselor of cabin 6 upon claiming. The Camp's Barrier Shatters Theo’s first monster encounter occurs at his first counselor meeting. During the meeting, led by Shae Corrigan, they discussed the three flowers sent by Persephone which represented danger, death and despair. Shortly afterwards, the flower representing danger turned into dust, which was a warning. The barrier of camp then shattered, allowing entry to an invasion of monsters. Theo, alongside his campers, aid in defending the camp. The demigods are cornered into the pavilion whilst Shae uses his magical spear to set up a magical barrier between them and the horde of monsters. However, he is unable to hold it for much longer and collapses, allowing the monsters entry. Theo becomes one of the Minotaur’s targets and is forced to leap out of the way and keep it distracted. Thankfully, Alexa Holden helps by firing an arrow into the Minotaur using Apollo’s blessed bow, which obliterates all the monsters in the vicinity. Kiel earns the Minotaur’s horn as a spoil of war. The Prophecy Theo participates in his first Capture the Flag game at the end of September and joins the Red Team, led by Rhys Kholin, son of Dionysus. He, alongside Xin-Li Kundanika - daughter of Aphrodite - are put on the defence of the flag whilst Rhys and Henry Garrison lead the offense. During the game, opponents including Kiel and Alexa attempt to pass Theo and Xin-Li, who effortlessly manage to defend their flag until Henry (miraculously) retrieves the opponent’s flag and brings it back to base. Shortly afterwards, Kiel stabs one of his baton’s in the ground, causing a jet of water to sprout out. He is soon claimed by Poseidon, but the drama doesn’t end there. The goddess Iris suddenly crash lands through the weakened barrier and onto the ground below, much to the demigods’ shock. She is taken to recover in the Big House but warns of monsters. To end things, Olivia Tavoulari, the Oracle, shows up and speaks of the upcoming prophecy which foreshadows a clash between Theo and Kiel. “A prophecy we bare, listen if you dare… Immortality's scourge slithers amok, displaced by the counsel and aided by luck. The framed one disappears from his holy abode, '' ''taking refuge in the great mountains of old. The child of tides shall clash with the owl, the rift between spawned from an intentional foul. The bonds of life shall mend the tear, born of what their immortal essences bear. Helper of mankind returns the Lord’s favor, '' ''And through death and despair, victorious will be the savior.” - The Oracle speaking the prophecy Theo is anxious over the prospect of clashing with Kiel, but the pair realise it is an event they must eventually confront. Embarking on the Quest After discovering that Hermes had been framed on Olympus for the theft of the Ophiotaurus, the questers are hence sent out to recover the sacred beast and prove Hermes’ innocence. Following a second monster attack involving a Minotaur, Athena sends an owl down to Theo which informs him of the abilities his necklace has. The questers, consisting of Theo, Kiel, Alexa, Liviana Maryst and Margo Jones set off in the middle of October, led by a mountain nymph by the name Lorelei. On their first day, they stop at a restaurant for some breakfast, and are offered pancakes with curious edible lotus flowers on top. Theo is one of those who don’t understand the group’s cautiousness, and is proved wrong when the restaurant workers turn out to be the Lotus eaters trying to lure them. A fight pursues and the demigods defeat the Lotus eaters. Lorelei directs the group to Pheme’s headquarters in Washington, who they believe will have information on the Ophiotaurus’ location. Pheme reveals she has no knowledge of the beast’s whereabouts, but gives them directions to Chicago where they are to find the immortal Cadmus. During this meeting, Margo is set by Pheme to deliver the gossip of the quest to her afterwards. Finding Cadmus Theo and the questers soon arrived at the Cloud Gate in Chicago, which was a portal to the black market. There they discover Cadmus is in the business district. They book a chariot to travel there - Theo hates the journey and discovers he’s not fond of flying. A woman named Dia guides them to a hotel to meet Cadmus tomorrow, who Theo figures out is Harmonia, Cadmus’ wife. Later, they encounter Lamia in an elevator, who they defeat. During their meeting with Cadmus,they make a deal to exchange Cadmus’ information and Kiel’s Minotaur horn. Cadmus reveals the Ophiotaurus is located at Lake Superior. Entering the Labyrinth On their journey to Minnesota, Theo spots the Fates twice by the road. The first time, they had cut the string already, referring to the recent news of Rhys Kholin’s demise. The second time they are about to cut the string, which would soon refer to Henry Garrison’s demise. The group stop at a pond where Lorelei accidentally comes across an entrance to the Labyrinth. The questers pursue after her and get trapped in the maze. Theo realises time within the Labyrinth does not correspond with time outside it. The group are soon separated in two in a large hall in which the roof collapses in, dividing it. Theo is trapped with Kiel and Lorelei on one side as the girls flee down a hallway and emerge into the mortal world once more, later discovering it as Hermes’ Grecian homeland. Theo activates his necklace, attaining the strength and rage of Herakles, in order to move the debris. However, Eris soon materialises, creating an illusion to make it seem like Kiel stole Theo’s necklace. Theo, now having Herakles’ rage, almost murders Kiel in a fight, but the girls arrive and help stop it. Meeting Medea Once the group escape the Labyrinth they stop at the Mall of America in Minnesota. Theo and Alexa are the only questers not to fall into the sorceress Medea’s trance, whilst the others become addicted and obsessed with shopping. They soon come across Medea who offers them help in reaching Lake Superior. She locks them in a basement with two lit torches and one chair. Medea’s magic forces Margo, Kiel and Liv to question their worthiness. Soon, Margo figures out Medea’s puzzle by lighting the chair legs and offering one to every person. Theo’s torch flame turns bronze to symbolise his own parentage. They line the torches up and solve the puzzle, materialising on a beach. The Clash at Lake Superior The questers arrive at a beach house next to what is Lake Superior and encounter Prometheus, who reveals to them that Nemesis and Themis were behind the capturing of the Ophiotaurus. He offers them hospitality for several days before the two goddesses arrive, and Kiel is forced to travel into the depths of the lake and retrieve the Ophiotaurus whilst Theo and his friends face Nemesis and Themis. During the confrontation, Nemesis scalds the questers and insists that love isn’t real. To prove this, she forces Liviana to pick between Theo and Alexa. Liv is unable to pick and so instead Nemesis poisons both of them, digging her venomous claws into their shoulders. In retaliation, Margo shoots a bullet at Nemesis. Nemesis reveals all she needed was their desire for revenge which gives her and Themis energy and so heals Theo and Alexa. The two goddesses set the beach house on fire and create a vulture beast using the vulture’s head inside. Theo, with Alexa’s help, use a catapult to launch nets up at the vulture. Liv meanwhile uses her seeds to tackle the goddesses. In the haste, Themis and Nemesis are tackled, whilst the vulture pecks at Prometheus’ insides again. Nemesis realises it isn’t really Prometheus as his screams sound different and it is revealed it is actually Medea in disguise - Prometheus fled shortly after offering the questers hospitality. The questers flee into the forest, with Kiel who now carries the Ophiotaurus in a protective bubble. Nemesis and Themis insist they keep the Ophiotaurus protected in Camp Half-Blood, and offer them quick access back via the Labyrinth. Demigods versus Hunters of Artemis The questers successfully return to camp and become the secret-keepers of the Ophiotaurus, placing it in the beach and keeping its presence a secret from other demigods. Theo reunites with many of his campmates, including Iowa Hann, Nick Derin and James Moore. The camp hosts a Capture the Flag game the first week in December, with the campers being led by Shae Corrigan. During the game, the Huntresses easily ease their way to victory before a monster attack occurs. Theo helps defeat the hellhounds and karpoi. Meanwhile, Liv is lured to the beach by the real Prometheus, who has shown up to capture the Ophiotaurus. Theo, alongside Kiel, Margo and Alexa arrive and the five questers engage in one final fight with Prometheus. He is swallowed by the ground after the fight for breaking his oath on the river Styx, set by Liv. First Christmas At Camp Theo spends the month of December preparing for the festivities. During this period, the counselors select James Moore to lead a side-quest to destroy the leech which has been feeding off the Golden Fleece’s energy, much to Theo’s distaste. Theo is present when Iowa Hann insults Aphrodite in the arena and is cursed by the goddess. He feels sympathy towards her, one of the few who do as most others present laugh at her. Several days before Christmas Eve, the camp is attack by a goo-like substance which threatens the demigods and kidnaps them. Theo is present in his cabin when it tries to destroy the structure. It submerges Shae Corrigan, Ivana May, Liviana Maryst and Isaac Fiore. All of them but Liviana escape, who is captured by the goo and goes missing when it retreats into the Labyrinth. The goo is defeated by Kiel and some water nymphs, who discover the goo’s weakness is water. Theo and his fellow questers are greatly disheartened by Liv’s disappearance. During the Christmas period, Theo realises he has gained feelings for James Moore, son of Dionysus, which he acknowledges after discussing it with Jackie Campe and Nicole Ephany. On the night of Boxing Day, the campmates have a sleepover at the Aphrodite cabin and participate in party games. Outside, Theo admits his feelings to James by kissing him, and the following day the pair confirm their relationship. Liv's Rescue Mission Theo visits Chiron at the Big House and insists there should be people out to locate Liv in the Labyrinth. Chiron allows Theo to lead the rescue mission and selects Kiel and Alexa to join him. However, the Oracle reveals Theo and Alexa will not be present on the mission and insists she has seen Travis and Margo on it. The side-quest goes wrong, however, when Kiel and Margo return with the heartbreaking news that Liv was found dead and Travis was also killed on the mission. The pair depart from camp, unable to deal with the events. Theo, alongside his friends, are heartbroken by the loss of Liv. Arrival of a Star Nymph Throughout the month of February, more events threaten the camp. Theo is present with the star nymph Vega crash lands into camp during Ajax’s Hephaestus claiming, chanting ‘Artemis’. The star nymph Polaris soon follows, and it is realised that the constellations have fallen out of the sky. At a counselor meeting, Theo admits a quest will need to be sent out, which the counselors and the Lieutenant of Artemis agree to. A second goo attack occurs, which has now adapted to its weakness of water. During the attack, Theo defends James and jumps in the way of the goo, which has taken animal-like shapes, and viciously bites into his hand. Thankfully, Calvin Dimitrov rescues Theo. Meanwhile, Ivana May is submerged into the goo and is almost captured like Liv. Theo leaps into the goo and manages to pull himself and Ivana out with the help of the other demigods. Brief Departure from Camp Theo flees from camp in early March when James disappears without notice. Jackie attempts to stay in touch with him, successfully calling him once, but is bitter over Theo’s sudden departure. In Late April Theo returns to camp, having received no trace of James’ whereabouts. After all the mentally draining events in camp - including almost killing Kiel, Liv’s demise and James’ disappearance - Theo insists he will leave camp again and returns for a proper goodbye. He collects his belongings from the Athena cabin, bonds with his new sister Zelda and bids goodbye to Jackie and Kayla before leaving. Sometime after his departure, Zelda and Kayla stayed in touch with Theo via iris messages, who is currently on a long journey back home to Los Angeles but is sightseeing on the way. He was last spotted in a bar in Salt Lake City, Utah. A week later, he informed Kayla he had finally made it back to Los Angeles and reunited with his aunt. Shortly afterwards, Kayla located James, with the latter returning to camp and reuniting with a conflicted Jackie. The pair, alongside Newt, iris message Theo, who is filled with feelings of anger and bitterness by James’ sudden appearance. The call cuts off before either of them can talk things through, with the last interaction being them shouting at each other. Return to Camp Theo returns to Camp at the beginning of summer, during which he reconciled with James. However, due to yet disclosed circumstances, the pair fell out, and Theo ended his relationship with the son of Dionysus. Theo and his aunt Vanessa spent most of the summer travelling in Italy and Greece. During his stay in Greece he bumped into Iowa Hann and rescued her from a monster. Realising the danger they got themselves in, Theo returns to Camp Half-Blood with Iowa. The Rise of the Sorceress Following the task force mission that saw Caspar Nielsen, son of Dionysus, be murdered by a masked, evil sorceress, Theo was present during the counselor meeting to discuss this event, and is set by Chiron to research what the sorceress could've been and the magic she harnessed. Whilst doing so, Theo reunited with Liviana Maryst, who was resurrected weeks prior by Persephone in return for Asteria Wilkes' soul - a life for a life. Kidnapping of Kymopoleia Weeks later, Theo was present on the beach when an army of nereids emerged from the sea and began to attack demigods. He was less injured than his fellow demigods and came out of the battle largely unscathed. Two days later, Theo was flying on Venus, a pegasus, when a fierce storm struck camp. He quickly sheltered for safety in his cabin, rescuing Naomi Blake in the process who received a deep wound from a fallen branch. Theo helped keep Naomi conscious until Olivier de Carbonneau arrived. Theo also got to meet his brother, Terrance Reed, officially. The Nereid who broke out of Thalassa's control returned to Camp Half-Blood from Atlantis to relay information to Chiron and Dionysus - the pair later call for a counselor meeting where they announce a side-quest to be chaperoned by Theo. At first, Theo is startled and somewhat reluctant due to suffering from PTSD after his last quest, but he eventually agrees to lead the quest. It is announced he will be accompanied by Liv, Clover Miyazono, Katherine Greengold and Silence Thompson. Chiron also reveals, via the Nereid's information, that Thalassa's consort, Pontus, has stolen Poseidon's trident and kidnapped Kymopoleia. Skirmish in Miami The side-questers embark a few days after the counselor meeting and travel by bus to Miami, Florida, where they are to board their own private ship and sail to Freeport in the Bahamas. When they arrive at Pearl Beach Dock, they are attacked by an army of Nereids presumably under Thalassa's influence. Theo employs his spear mastery and teams up with Katherine to take down some Nereids. During the fight, Silence discovers her first ever power which allows her to phase through solid objects, an ability she activates on the Nereids that corner Clover. However, more Nereids continue to target Clover - presumably due to her connections to Kymopoleia/Poseidon's domain. Theo notices this but is punched in the head from behind by a Nereid. After being tossed across the pier, Clover is then thrown into the water. Silence aids her by killing the remaining Nereids pursuing her. Once the Nereids are defeated, Theo and his friends board their ship and meet a Scottish Satyr named Leaf, the captain assigned by Chiron. Encounter with the Sirens Whilst travelling to Freeport, Leaf announces that he has spotted an island in the distance, which the group deduce must be Freeport due to how long they've been travelling for. A faint melody soon sweeps through the vicinity, slowly entrancing the demigods, including Theo. Liv realises that the music is that of the Sirens', and that they've driven off course into the Sea of Monsters, and tries to warn the other questers whilst blocking her hearing. Theo is the only one in time to prevent his enchantment, whilst the other three questers and Leaf - who abandoned the ship which is now heading straight for the rocky island - fall under the Sirens' trance. For a split second, Theo sees his ideal future on the island; tall skyscrapers and elegant temples designed by Theo, his aunt Vanessa proud of him, his friends around him with Kayla by his side, and his old quester companions - Kiel, Alexa and Margo - safe and sound. Theo comes up with a plan to block their ear canals and Liv locates some candle wax. Theo then deduces that they will need to submerge the others underwater as much as they can so that the melody is muffled to them, and starts by throwing Leaf overboard. Liv locks Silence in the cabin and rushes after Clover and Katherine, who attempt to swim to the Sirens. Realising that they won't be able to escape without fighting, Theo decides they have to slay the Sirens. Clover, who can breathe and talk underwater, is released from the enchantment and helps to keep Katherine, Silence and Leaf at bay. Theo and Liv swim to the Sirens' island and fight the creatures - Theo gives an angry monologue before piercing his spear into a Siren and using it to swing himself in an arc and launch a kick into another. He and Liv eventually slay the Sirens and return to their slightly damaged boat, which Clover managed to rescue by deterring the boat's course with the water. Arrival at Freeport The following day, the questers arrive at Freeport and sail to the port, where they begin to repair the damages from the night before. However, as the waters become harsher they discover the presence of a hostile giant squid, which throws Leaf into the sea. Clover orders the others to get off the boat; Theo listens and leads the other questers onto the pier, when they are suddenly confronted by a squad of Telekhines, presumably on Thalassa's side. Theo instructs Katherine to stay put because he has a plan whilst Clover requests Silence to cover her. Theo, Liv and Katherine battle the telekhines. The creatures use their dark magic to their advantage; an injured telekhine sucks the life source out of another to revitalize itself. During the fight the telekhines begin to outnumber them, forcing Katherine to unleash her pyrokinesis several times and burn the creatures to ash. Clover and Silence swim back to the pier, after the former created a whirlpool that destroyed their boat but defeated the giant squid. Leaf also re-emerges from the water, much to their relief. The Witch and the Hunters The questers agree to rest and then find a mortal boat to wherever they must go to next, when suddenly, a hellhound emerges from the treeline, but then disappears when it catches sight of them. Theo orders everyone to scatter and stand their ground, during which the sorceress who murdered Caspar Nielsen shows up from behind him and puts him under a trance. Theo's eyes go milky white and he collapses. Due to the witch's magic, Theo suffers in his own personal hell; he finds himself restrained on the ceiling of a cavernous hall by a giant spiderweb, on which a monstrous arachnid lurks nearby, whilst his greatest rivals - Travis O'Reily, Iowa Hann, Jonathan Hill, James Moore and Henry Garrison - taunt and torment him. Whilst Theo suffers in his personal hell, the questers attempt to fight the witch, but she easily overpowers them; she throws Clover against a tree, tosses a bench at Silence and Katherine, and telekinetically chokes Liv. However, a squad of the Hunters of Artemis arrive in time, including Azalea, Cordelia and Alexa Holden. Once again the witch proves a difficult threat and continues to overpower everyone. She aims a beam of energy in Silence's direction, but Katherine takes the hit. Alexa Holden, injured moments before, attempts to revive Katherine with CPR, but her pulse slows down to a halt, much to Silence's despair. Eventually the witch flees after Azalea knocks her mask off and recognizes. The witch is unable to harm Azalea and flees with fear. The group then wake Theo from his trance, who feels defeated when he discovers Katherine died. Azalea reveals the witch is a daughter of Hecate named Tessa, and does not know why she is being hostile. She also explains that the Hunters had been on an unsuccessful mission to free Kymopoloeia at Lake Killarney, but did not have Amphitrite's crown. Alexa briefly reunites with Theo and Liv before the Hunters depart, promising to take Katherine's body back to camp. Freeing Kymopoleia Following the incident, the questers board a mortal ship to Nassau and endure a horrific storm that night on sea, but manage to get through it. They arrive at Nassau the following day and travel to Lake Killarney, following Theo's lead. Whilst investigating, Kymopoleia materialises in her godly form in the lake, before forming into a malicious and evil-looking, brainwashed version of her. The questers then realise that she is under Thalassa's influence, and Kymopoleia launches an army of Nereid-hybrids, which are half water nymph and half other creatures such as Telekhines, sharks, Hippocampi etc. Leaf is decapitated underwater by a hybrid. The questers soon defeat the army and Kymopoleia attacks them herself; Clover uses her stormy powers to keep the goddess at bay. Silence serves as a distraction, using her stealth and phasing abilities to pester Kymopoleia and dodge her attacks. Liv uses her vines to make a platform for Theo, who leads the attack by jumping and climbing the goddess. However, she knocks him off before he can get Amphitrite's crown on her head. Clover recovers the crown in the lake. Eventually, she stabs the crown in her head, releasing the goddess from Thalassa's control. Captive in the Coven Theo and the questers return to camp, where he celebrates Halloween with his peers. He briefly begins a relationship with Kayla Johnson. At Camp Half-Blood's Halloween masquerade, Theo dresses up as Ant-Man. He is present when camp becomes haunted by the malicious spirits of ex-campers, that were summoned accidentally by Silence and Clover. Shortly after Halloween, Theo decides to travel to his mother's college and study there for some time. During his journey, he stops at Savannah but encounters a manticore. In order to keep his aunt safe, whom he was travelling with, Theo lures it away but is poisoned by the manticore and falls unconscious. He later wakes up in what appears to be a cell and is visited by Julia Van Houten, the vain and cruel Head Witch of the Coven, a safe haven for children of the Underworld deities. She reveals that Theo stumbled upon their property when fighting the Manticore and admits to her paranoia that Theo might be a spy of Chiron's - Julia has a grudge against him and Camp Half-Blood. She therefore refuses to let Theo leave and keeps him under house arrest. Life in the Coven Escaping Julia's Grasp Refuge at the Waystation Searching for Poseidon's Daughter The Battle at Ares' Military Academy Nyx's Justice Dealing with the Aftermath of Nyx's Victory Vision with Athena Leading the Arachne Mission Fighting Arachne in Maine Margo's Heroic Sacrifice Second Battle of Camp Half-Blood Living on Ogygia Reunion with James Personality Growing up, Theo was always a friendly, smart and analytical person, the latter of which traits he most certainly inherited from his mother, Athena. Loyalty is a trait Theo carried for a long time, as he is incredibly loyal to those he is close to and will defend his closest friends, which include Jackie Campe, Kayla Johnson and his fellow questers. Theo is a natural born-leader and is always in his element when put in a position of leadership. He has the confidence and ability to command and direct his people on the battlefield. As a strategist, he prefers to work as a team rather than do the work himself. Theo has stated this is both so that everyone is putting in effort and so that the entire team knows what’s going on and take responsibility. He is notable for becoming irritable and loud when his teammates fail to undertake his orders. Theo is very perceptive and closed-off when new people enter his life, and often requires winning his approval to develop a close bond. However, this is mostly regarded as not being a very difficult task. This is due to the fact that Theo is rather outgoing and loves to participate in camp’s activities and being around other people, which is possibly the trait of his that least resembles Athena. However, one of Theo’s minor flaws is his pride. He can be very proud of his capabilities both mentally and physically, which can often border on arrogance when he’s not careful of how it comes across. Fatal Flaw Theo’s fatal flaw is his temptation to deliberate. As an Athena kid, he prefers to take time to consider both sides of a situation as opposed to immediately jumping to conclusions. This can occur in dire situations where for most others there’s an obvious answer, but Theo has to deliberate. Powers and Abilities Powers * Enhanced Physical Condition: As a demigod Theo is stronger, more agile and more durable than a normal mortal. These enhanced atrributes allow him to perform actions that regular mortals can't. Being a child of a war god means his physiology is even slightly more enhanced than children of non-war gods. ** Enhanced Strength: Being a child of Athena and a war god, Theo's strength surpasses most other demigods excluding children of the Big Three and Ares. He is regarded as one of camp's best combatants currently, able to defeat most demigods in a spar. He was able to withstand attacks from a Minotaur and a manticore. ** Enhanced Durability: Theo is shown to be more durable than regular mortals as he was thrown into a wall by Lamia and flung across the beach by Prometheus. He can also last very long in demigod spars, which usually edges him towards victory. ** Enhanced Agility: Being a demigod, Theo is far more agile than a regular mortal and slightly more so than children of non-war gods, able to dodge attacks from most demigods. ** Enhanced Reflexes: Theo's reflexes are superhuman compared to a regular mortal's. He is able to dodge arrows travelling at a quick speed during battle. * Literary Animation: Commonly referred to as Vivid Imagination, this extremely rare ability among the children of Athena has only been seen twice within the last three generations. With this power, Theo can read, out loud any written works, and by the power of their tongue and mind, that which they speak will begin to take true form in the real world. In a sense, the words being read come off the page and become a reality, though they are merely powerful illusions that work within the mist. Unfortunately, Theo unable to control what does or doesn't come out of the book, which can make using this ability quite dangerous at times. Although only illusions, the sway of the mist is so strong that it begins to take true physical form and can even do physical damage, as was evident when Theo accidentally discovered this whilst reading about a Minotaur. The duration of this ability depends on Theo's energy and whether or not he continues to read. Yet the longer Theo reads, the more dangerous his situation becomes, as his power will begin to be sucked back into the very book or reading material he is reading from, and he can lose his voice completely, which is also to say, his power. Theo has confessed his reluctance to using this power due to its limitations. * Knowledge Absorption: Commonly referred to as Wisdom's Touch, this power allows Theo to touch any book, text or item to hold information and instantly know what the book, text or item was about and what information it held. The power fades after a little while and the knowledge is forgotten, mostly. Bits and pieces stay inside Theo's head, which sometimes leads to confusion as to where he learned the information in the first place. This ability is common among the children of Athena and takes a good amount of mental energy to use. * Craft Improvisation: Commonly referred to as Craftmanship, this power allows Theo to instinctively create, build, weave or sew anything he requires on-the-spot. This ability is different from natural talent, as it allows Theo to be able to work with far less material and come up with unconventional solutions to problems much more quickly and with less effort than others. * Spirit Magic: Commonly referred to as Fallen Council, Theo can call upon the spirits and memories of fallen heroes, war captains and strategists. This ability also extends to people who died and were famous for their intelligence, such as Einstein. This power is used to gain information from the spirits. * Curse Inducement: Commonly referred to as Bewitched, this allows Theo to touch an opponent’s weapon and curse it. By doing so, the weapon can work against its owner and aid Theo, or be dysfunctional in other ways; for example, when the opponent goes to swing their sword, it bounces off Theo like rubber. It is unstable and dangerous, because in most circumstances, physically touching the opponent’s weapon will be very difficult without harming Theo's self. * Zoolingualism: Commonly referred to as Parliament of Owls, this allows Theo to share a spiritual or psychic bond with an owl for various uses, such as scouting. He can order the owl to search and fly over a certain area and call them back. He can then, simply by staring into the animal’s eyes, read the owl’s thoughts or see visions of the land the owl had explored. They can also be used for delivery, as owls are wise and can give counsel via psychic communication or by delivering items such as scrolls. Sometimes, Theo can vocally communicate with owls, and vice versa. Abilities * Spear Mastery: Theo is extremely skilled in using his celestial bronze spear, Menelaus, as a tool in close quarters combat and as a long ranged weapon. * Melee Weapon Proficiency: Theo excels with most melee weapons, most notably swords and daggers. Theo usually resorts to his trusty dagger, Archelaus, in close quarters combat. * Combatant: After arriving at Camp Half-Blood and even more so once he was claimed, Theo underwent extensive daily training in hand-to-hand combat as well as practicing his weaponry skills on the camp's automatons. * Expert Tactician: Theo is notable for his strategy and careful thinking, which is natural to him due to being the son of the wisdom goddess. He most notably showcases this when leading the Athenian team in Capture the Flag. * Acrobat: Theo has slowly incorporated gymnastics and acrobatics into some fighting styles for when battling monsters. * Multilingualism: Theo is fluent in English, Ancient Greek and has a good vocabulary knowledge in Spanish. Equipment Weapons * Menelaus - Theo's celestial bronze spear, from which he bought from the armoury following the loss of his sword, Aegeus. * Archelaus - Forged by Cael Angelus, this is Theo's dagger which has a pommel shapped into a bronze owl. * Aegeus - Theo's old celestial bronze sword he used during his quest, it was destroyed during the camp goo attack. * The Viper - Theo's pair of electro-charged batons, painted black and made out of celestial bronze. They can combine together to form a spear, on which a silver spear-head can protrude if Theo wants to. * Athena’s owl pendant necklace - A gift received by his mother during his claiming, this is arguably his most powerful possession. The totem, designed as a necklace in the shape of an owl, Athena’s sacred symbol, allows the wearer to possess the greatest strength from one of seven heroes: the strength of Herakles, the invulnerability of Achilles, the influence of Jason, the intelligence of Odysseus, the courage of Perseus, the agility of Theseus and the speed of Atalanta. The power will last for only an hour, and takes a great toll on the user, but it provides the necessary strength to overcome whichever challenges you may face. However, there is a flaw in its design: the wearer would take on the greatest strength of the chosen hero, as was stated, but would also take on the greatest weakness of the hero, in turn; the rage of Herakles, the heel of Achilles, the arrogance of Jason, the sorrow of Odysseus, the pride of Perseus, the weak will of Theseus and the beastly nature of Atalanta. After a single use of the item’s power, it will require three days to cool off and regain energy. Other Equipment * Celestial Bronze Chestplate - Forged by Eden Thanaysis as a gift for Theo going on his quest. * White feather with gold flecks - Sent by Athena as a sort of ‘well done’ for completing his quest. A sign that she was watching him. * ‘Owl I Want For Christmas Is You’ Jumper - A jumper Theo weaved and wore the entire month of December. It is still iconic to this day. * Questers photo album - The name says it all, though Theo extended it to include all his close friends. Apparently he burnt it at the hearth before he departed from camp, but that’s nonsense. * Personal Hephaestus Phone - Just like most demigods in camp, Theo owns his own Hephaestus wired phone. He has a Captain America phone case on it, and his wallpaper is a group photo of himself, Jackie and Kayla. * Silver laptop - Theo owns a silver laptop that was in his cabin upon his claiming. It had been cleared and was left to be claimed, so Theo took it as his own. He installed Brawlhalla on this and downloads TV shows to watch. Relationships Love Interests James Moore= Initially, Theo was really good friends with the son of Dionysus, a relationship that blossomed following Theo’s return from his quest. Theo later realised, under the guidance of Jackie Campe and Nicole Ephany, that he had garnered feelings for James. On Boxing Day 2017, Theo kissed James during his confession. The following morning, the pair confirmed their relationship. The pair’s chemistry was evident since day one. Theo and James enjoyed taunting each other, but they were both very emotional partners as well. James was one of the reasons Theo opened up more emotionally, whereas Theo was reserved and cold about his feelings with most others. Theo easily got annoyed with James, who was often a confident egotist, but it was also a trait of James that Theo was attracted to, so his irritation was never permanent. In fact, it is likely Theo developed unknown feelings for James even before he admitted them, as he was adamant on not sending James to a side-quest, worried of the implications it may bring. Their relationship only lasted half a year, however; following James' sudden departure in camp, cracks formed in their relationship as Theo began to lose trust in James. Despite trying to reconcile their relationship during the summer, Theo ended it after they fell out. It is implied that these events caused Theo to close up again and come off cold. Following James' resurrection at the Coven, Theo was initially very cold and snarky with his ex-boyfriend. However, when Hades reward James with life for dealing with the Furies on the Dionysus quest, they reconciled at the Animus. Soon enough,Theo admitted he still had feelings for James, whose own feelings were confused due to being dead for so long. With the help of Sierra Amare, a daughter of Eros, Theo and James forgave each other and began dating again, until Theo's untimely "demise". Friends Jackie Campe= Jackie is one of Theo’s best friends. Jackie is the one person Theo confides with the most. Initially, Theo is startled by the son of Demeter’s bubbly, outgoing nature, but he soon warms to this. Their friendship blossomed one night when Jackie visited Theo’s cabin and the pair told each other their backgrounds. Theo knows when and how to comfort Jackie. This made Theo one of the few people Jackie could confide in, and vice versa. Jackie gets annoyed with Theo almost every day, as is evident when Theo makes digs at him. However, this is all playful nature that both of them are aware about. Despite Jackie once admitting to Reese Conroy about having a crush on Theo, which the son of Athena didn't feel in return, the boys remained incredibly close and loyal friends, both of them knowing that they'd always have each others backs even in the most difficult of times. |-|Kayla Johnson= Theo saw Kayla as a sister figure in many ways, due to his frequent visits to the Dionysus cabin, and so James’ family was practically Theo’s. Theo and Kayla were often there for each other for comfort, and it was clear they shared a mutual caring for James (which later dwindled when the former broke up with him and the latter lost contact with him). They also shared a courage that proved they’d set their lives aside to keep James safe. Hence, they developed a really good relationship. In fact, despite having not developed the same sort of emotional bond as Theo and Jackie's, Theo and Kayla gained a friendship that allowed them both to be confident around each other no matter what. |-|Kiel Lee= Kiel was one of Theo’s first friends in camp. The son of Athena instantly respected and cherished their friendship due to Kiel’s friendly, outgoing, relaxed nature. Despite their clash in the Labyrinth - caused by Eris and Theo’s uncontrollable rage influenced by his necklace - the pair reconciled immediately, proving the strength of their friendship. Theo was also there for Kiel during the fortnight of Liv’s disappearance, which was one of the toughest experiences Kiel had endured. |-|Alexa Holden= Alexa was one of Theo’s first friends in camp, and the pair have been through a lot together. They have a similar sense of humour, and often understood each other’s references. Theo was often the key to calming down Alexa’s temper, whilst Alexa was able to detect when Theo wasn’t really okay. Alexa remained in touch with Theo and Jackie following her union with the Hunters of Artemis. |-|Margo Jones= Margo was one of the few people Theo genuinely admired. He secretly looked up to her courage and bravery, and enjoyed her company enormously, particularly her witty remarks that were often said in the most serious situations. Often on their quest the pair did not see eye to eye, but Theo ultimately cared for Margo just like the other questers. Deep down, he was disheartened to see her depart camp alongside Kiel following the Liv incident. Trivia * Theo is left handed. * Theo has a pet barn owl called Sophia, which his mother gifted to him in February 2018. * His favourite animal, besides the owl, is the eagle. * Just like most Athena kids, Theo is arachnophobic. ** Even so, Theo actually hates most insects because he doesn't like the idea of them crawling everywhere. * Theo is the only Athena kid thus far to have four powers. * Theo enjoys indie music and his favourite band are the 1975. * He was the last standing demigod in camp amongst the original questers. Alexa joined the Hunters before his initial departure. * Theo has had a fake death twice; under the hands of Nemesis (alongside Alexa), who pretended to poison them on front of Margo and Liv, and once as he fell into the Kennebec River with Arachne. * His favourite pizza is ham & pineapple. * He is a huge fan of binge-watching television series, and is mostly seen watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine, American Horror Story and Game of Thrones. * He has participated in three Capture the Flag games, two of which he won.